The Stronger Michelangelo
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Mikey disappeared three years ago. The New Foot say they killed Mikey, but is that the true? Then a guy named Miguel comes into the picture. Leo has suspicions. Are they right? Please R&R!Might be T later. Romance added!
1. Three years ago

_**Three years ago...**_

**Hey! First chapter of my new story! I hope you all like it! Abd, so you know, I was listening to dark and sad music while I was reading a sad story. And when I was making this.**

**As always, enjoy!**

Mikey ran and jumped. He had to get away. The foot were after him!

"Get back here turtle!" one of the elites yelled.

Mikey ran for two hours. Then, he felt a stinging in his leg. He looked as he ran, and saw a tranquilizer dart.

"Damnit!" he yelled. Then he started slowing down.

Then, a cloud of blackness overwhelmed him, and the last thing he heard was:

"Mistress Tengu, we got him."

**Ohhhhhh! Suspence! **

**I hope you all liked it! Sorry it was so short. The next one will be long...**

**I hope.**


	2. Miguel Reveals to Donnie

_**Miguel Reveals Himself To Don**_

**Hey! Another chapter! I was listening to sad songs like "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee while writing this.**

**Hopefully this is longer...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**And sorry it's depressing...**

**And I know it may sound like t-cest, but it's not.**

"Donnie..." Leo said, walking into the genius's lab.

"Not now Leo. I'm trying to look for Mikey." Donnie said, typing away.

"Donnie, as much as I want him back, he's gone. He's been dead for three years ago." Leo said, walking over and putting his hand on Donnie's shoulder. They've been looking for Mikey for three years, after The New Foot said they captured him. They searched for a year and then the New Foot said they killed Mikey. But Donnie told them to keep looking.

Donnie turned his chair and faced Leo. He looked up at Leo and stood.

"Leo..." Donnie wimpered, then launched himself at Leo. Donnie cried into his big brothers plastron.

"Shhh... it's okay." Leo wispered in his little brother's ear.

"I just wish he was here!" Donnie said, crying.

"I do too Donnie. I do too..." Leo said. Donnie looked up Leo. Leo smiled at his little brother.

"Why don't we go on patrol. Will the fresh air make you better?" Leo asked. Donnie nodded. Leo grabbed Donnie's hand and led him to the dojo, where Raph was letting out some frustration. Donnie and Leo walked in.

"Raph. Wanna go on patrol?" Leo asked.

"No." Raph said, not looking at them.

"Come on. Come get fresh air." Leo persisted.

"I said no." Raph said, getting mad, not knowing Donnie was next to him.

"Come on..." Leo tried. Raph turned around sharply and yelled:

"I SAID KNOW! NOW WILL YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?" It was then he noticed Donnie. Donnie looked scared. Donnie ran out of the lair.

"Good job Raph!" Leo scolded.

"Leo, I-" Raph tried to say.

"You know how depressed he's been since Mikey got captured!" Leo scolded.

"But Leo, I-" Raph tried again.

"Now, you go get him. I got him last time." Leo said.

"Well, we were goin' on patrol, so why don' you come with?" Raph asked nervously.

"Fine. But YOU get to calm him down." Leo said bitterly.

"Okay." So they ran out of the lair and to where Donnie ran to.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donnie jumped up into an alley, far away from his brothers. He went behind a dumpster and started crying. He then sensed someone walking towards the dumpster.

"Hello?" the person said. It was a man. Donnie stepped out, unarmmed.

"Tke me. Take my life. It's all darkness now." Donnie said.

"Don?" the man asked. Donnie looked up. The guy was wearing a trench coat, boots, and a hat, as well as sunglasses.

"How do you know my name?" Donnie asked.

"Um... a guess?" the man said. He took of his sunglasses and looked at Donnie.

"Mikey? Is that you?" Donnie asked, wide-eyed.

The man sighed. "Yes. It is. But call me Miguel. And don't tell Raph or Leo."

"Mikey!" Donnie said, running and hugging his brother. Mikey hugged him back.

"Donnie..." Mikey said. Then he heard "Miguel" being called. He hurried up and put on his sunglasesses. Donnie hid behind the dumpster.

**At least it's a little longer! He he...**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. The Fight and Returning Hom

_**The fight and Going Home**_

**Hey! Another chapter! I hope you like this! I was listening to Evanescence, so if it's sad and dark, sorry. That's how my stories become sad. **

**As always, enjoy!**

**And this is where my OC's come in!**

"Well well, if it isn't the one who's been defeating my Purple Dragons." a gruff and strong voice said.

"Heh. I bet I could defeat you Hun." Mikey said, turning around.

"Really?" Hun asked, crossing his arms.

"I've done it plenty of times. Three years ago." Mikey said.

"Miguel!" a girl voice yelled. A girl with her orange hair in a high, japenese-style ponytail, wearing a black mask, black ninja outfit, black high tops, and Katanas jumped down out of nowhere.

"Hey Alex." Mikey said. Then three other girls jumped.

"Hey Vanessa, Gracie, and Zoe."

Gracie was had wavy brown hair, a pink bandana, black ninja outfit, pink high tops, and a bo staff.

Vanessa had straight black hair, a yellow bandana, black ninja outfit, yellow high tops, and had sais.

Zoe had her red hair in a side-braid, and was wearing a green mask, black ninja outfit, green high-tops, and nunchucks.

"Take off the disguise and show Hun who you really are." Alex said. Mikey tore off his disguise. He was wearing a black mask, and brown gear. He now had kamas instead of nunchucks.

"Michelangelo! Havn't seen you for... um.. I don't know... three years?" Hun said.

"That's right." Mikey said.

"Well, I believe now it's time for payback." Hun said. He whistled and ten purple dragons appeared. Mikey got into a fighting stance.

"Girls, go and take Donnie home. Make sure he's safe." Mikey said, taking out his kamas.

"I'm not leaving you Mike." Donnie said, coming out from behind the dumpster, armed. He ran over and went into a fighting stance next to Mikey.

"Neither are we." the girls said, getting into fighting stances. Alex and Zoe on Mikey's side and Gracie and Vanessa on Donnie's side.

They fought and fought. They fought for twenty minutes before the girls and Donnie beat the Purple Dragons, and Mikey defeated Hun.

Don had a cut on his leg. No severe.

The girls and Mikey had more severe injuries.

Vanessa had a deep cut on her arm. So did Gracie and Zoe. Mikey had one cut on his arm, and one his leg.

Alexandria, however, had one broken arm, a broken leg, broken ribs, and cuts everywhere. Yet she still walked. Donnie was mesmerized of how they didn't seem to hurt.

Mikey put on his disguise.

"Here. Wear this instead Michelangelo." Alex said. She held out a metal belt.

"What is it?" Mikey asked, grabbing it.

"Put it on, press the buckle, and you will look human. Gracie invented it." Alex exclaimed, her pontail blowing in the wind. Mikey put it on and pressed the buckle.

Mikey now had a tan, blond hair, his black mask, a black ninja outfit for men, black high tops, and his kamas on his back, like everyone else had their weapons.

"Wow." Mikey said. "Thanks Gracie."

"No prob. Now, were we not taking the other turtle home?" Gracie asked.

"Oh yea! Come on Donnie." Mikey said, leading the way back to the sewers. When they were all in the sewers, Donnie asked:

"What really happened?" Mikey turned and faced his big brother.

"What do you mean dude?" Mikey asked.

"What really happened when you left?" Donnie asked.

"Well, I got captured, was tortured for two years, was let go, didn't wanna come home, so I started a new life." Mikey explained. There was a long pause.

"Why didn't you wanna come home?" Donnie asked.

"Well, I knew you'd probably be pissed as hell and probably as sad as hell, so I didn't wanna come home." Mikey said.

"Mikey, I was in depression after you left. I had no light. You were my light." Donnie said. Mikey was frozen from shock.

"And what happened with Leo and Raph?" Mikey asked, curious.

"They went into a light drepression. I went into a deep depression." Donnie explained.

"Oh..." Mikey said.

"OKAY..." Zoe said, breaking the awkwardness. Everyone looked at her.

"Why don't we find the lair?" Mikey asked. Donnie grabbed Mikey's wrist, which grabbed Alex's wrist, who grabbed Zoe's wrist, who grabbed Gracie's wrist, who finally grabbed Vanessa's hand.

Donnie dragged them all to the large wall where the lair stood behind. Donnie went over to the dark corner and did something. The wall opened up.

"Wow..." a;; the girls said at the same time.

"Home..." Mikey said.

"Just the way it waswhen you left." Donnie said.

"This is AWESOME!" Zoe screamed. She started jumping and running around. Mikey sighed.

"Zo, Zo, Zo..." Mikey mumbled. Don chuckled and the girls giggled.

"ZOE!" Mikey finally yelled. Zoe stopped and looked at Mikey.

"Calm down..." Mikey said. Zoe pouted, but stopped.

"Happy?" Zoe asked bitterly.

"Actually, yea." Mikey said. The he was on the wall. Donnie and the girls turned and saw Leo and Raph. Donnie scowled, took out his bo, and attacked Raph and Raph went into the wall.

"DONNIE!" Leo scolded. But Donnie didn't care. He wasn't gonna let Mikey get hurt again.

"Do not try me Leo." Don said. Everyone looked at him.

"What are you saying?" Leo asked, bring out his katanas.

"Do NOT hurt the girls or Miguel." Donnie said, using the word Mikey told him to use.

"Donnie, they can't be trusted. They may work for the New Foot." Leo said.

"They don't. Someone very close to me in this group got tortured and got let go." Donnie said. He attacked leo, who was unarmmed, and sent him into a wall.

"Donnie! Stop! Don't hurt them! Or they may not get to talk to Michelangelo again!" Mikey yelled. Leo and Raph looked at him. They had rage in their eyes.

"Oh no..." Donnie said. Raph and Leo stood and charged at Mikey, with their weapons. Then came the scream. But not Mikeys.

It was Donatello's scream."DONNIE!" Everyone charged at him.

And that was the last thing Donnie saw before the darkness overwhelmed him...

**Ohhhh! Suspense!**

**What's gonna happen to Donnie?**

**Is Mikey gonna reveal to Leo and Raph?**

**Will I ever make a very long chapter?**

**And will I ever be able to stop asking questions?**


	4. Healing Donnie

_**Healing Donnie**_

**Hey! Another chapter! I was listening to "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee. So, that's what inspired me!**

**As always, enjoy!**

**And so you know, Gracie is like Donnie, Vanessa is like Raphie, Zoe is like Mikey, and Alex is like Leo.**

Mikey just stared at the scene in front of him. It was going in slow motion.

Donnie getting cut with Leo's katanas and Raph's sais.

Donnie falling on the ground right in front of him.

Everyone rushing towards Donnie.

Donnie being picked up and carried to the lab.

Alex saying something to him, but through all the chaos, he couldn't her her.

Alex slapped him.

"OW!" Mikey yelled.

"Miguel, come on." Alex said, knowing one of the brothers would hear her if she said 'Mikey'. She held out her hand. Mikey grabbed it and stumbled to stand up.

"Donnie... he..." Mikey tried to say, but couldn't find the words.

"Miguel, he got hurt, for you. It was his choice. He didn't want you to get hurt again." Alex said, trying to cheer Mikey up.

"But, he didn't have to. He..." Mikey said.

"Mikey." Alex said sternly, loud enough for Mikey to hear, but not loud enough so the other people to hear.

"Alex, he risked his life for me! I'm not worth it!" Mikey said.  
>"MIKEY!" Alex scolded. Mikey stopped talking. Only he heard him.<p>

"Yeah?" Mikey asked.

"Let's calm down, and check on Donnie." Alex said.

"Right." Mikey said. They walked, hand in hand, to the lab.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Gauze." Gracie said, holding out her hand. Leo looked at her.

"Hello? Gauze please!" Grace insisted.

"What exactly are you gonna do to him?" Leo asked. Gracie turned and looked at him.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Gracie said.

"How can we trust you? You may be-" Leo said, before being interupted by Vanessa.

"You wanna see your brother again?" Vanessa asked.

"Yea." Leo said.

"Then trust Gracie." Zoe said.

"Fine." Leo said after a minute.

"May I please have a gauze now?" Gracie asked.

"Sure." Leo said, as he rummaged through the drawers. He found a box and handed it to her.

"Tape." Gracie said after she covered all the wounds with gauze. Leo handed her the tape and she taped the gauzes to the wounds. That's when Alex and Mikey walked in.

"How is he?" Mikey asked nevously.

"Fine. But he needs a blood transfer. Just a little blood." Gracie said.

"But, our brother Michelangelo is the only one that has his blood type. And he's dead." Leo said.

All the girls' eyes went to sighed.

"I have a confession."

**Man! Short! Sorry!**

**Will Mikey confess?**

**Will Mikey get over his fear of needles and give blood?**

**Will the girls ever fall in love?**

**Will I be able to make a longer chapter?**


	5. Revealing and Explaining to Raph and Leo

_**Miguel Reveals to Raph and Leo and Explains to them**_

**Hey! Another chapter! I was watching a show about the history of the presidents while writing this, but spent more attention to this.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"A confession? About what?" Leo asked.

"I have the same blood type. Which, if you use your common sense, you can figure out my confession. Well, the rest." Mikey said.

Raph and Leo thought for a minute, then Leo asked:

"Michelangelo?"

"Yea Leo. It's me." Mikey said.

"But you can' be... yer human!" Raph exclaimed.

"Press the buckle." Gracie said. Mikey pressed the buckle and the other two brothers gasped.

"M-mikey?" Leo asked, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Yep." Mikey said.

"This ain't a dream, is it?" Raph asked.

"Nope." Mikey said cheerfully. Before he knew it, Raph and Leo jumped up him and gave him hugs.

"Mike..." Leo said.

"Can we not go through this mushy stuff again?" Vanessa asked, although, secretly, she liked it.

"Come on! We gotta help Donnie!" Alex exclaimed. Leo and Raph jumped off of Mikey and Mikey sighs.

"I'm ready." Mikey said.

"For what?" Leo asked.

"Transferring the amount of blood Donnie needs." Mikey said.

"Right." Leo said.

And so Mikey gave blood.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"And then they kept poking me with needles. And when that wouldn't work, they whipped me. When THAT wouldn't work, they cut me. And even THAT wouldn't work." Mikey explained.

"So, you let yourself get totured for us?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I couldn't let ya die! I'd rather die then let you die!" Mikey said. He was in his turtle form. 'I wonder where Sensei is.'

"Anyways, what happened when they let you go, what happened?" Leo asked.

"Well, I went and started hanging out in the forest, too afraid to come home. Then, when I went to see if April and Casey's vacation house was free, I saw the girls. I confronted them. At that point, I was too weak to even care if I got killed." Mikey said.

I heard his know, and answered. I saw him, with his gear all torn, and him pale, as well as him barely able to walk." Alex said, holding Mikey's hand.

"She called me, and aI came rushing. I examined and healed him." Gracie said.

"When he was better, we started dating." Alex said.

"And then when we told Mikey that he was coming to live with us in New York, he hesitated." Zoe said.

"Then he told us about what happened BEFORE he got captured by Tenga Tengu." Vanessa said.

"We came back a few days later. And I found you." Mikey said.

"And that brings us to the present." Leo said.

"Yeah." Mikey and the girls said at the same time.

"Okay then..." Leo said.

"Hey, I havn't seen Sensei. Where is he?" Mikey asked.

"Um... Mikey, Father is dead." Donnie said.

"What?..." Mikey asked.

"He went to go save you and failed. He lived a well life though." Leo said.

"This is all my fault..." Mikey said, then broke down.

Everyone ran over and comforted him.

**God dangit! Another short chapter!**

**Well:**

**Will Mikey stop crying and blaming himself?**

**Will I ever get anymore reviews? **

**Will Mikey be able to show Leo and Raph how strong he's gotten?**

**And, if you want me to get the next chapter up asap, let me know!**


	6. Love Revealed

_**Love Revealed**_

**Hey! Another chapter! I hope you all like it! I will try and put more details in it, as Puldoh said it need. **

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

When Mikey had finally calmed down, Alex started patting his back. Leo and Raph were standing, as well as Vanessa. Don was in one chair, and Gracie was in another chair. Mikey was on the couch, in between Alex and Zoe.

Zoe came up with an idea and hopped up. " Why don't we go get pizza?"

"Yea. Get some fresh air." Alex said.

"But, we can't. We dont have disguises." Donnie said.

"Well it's a good thing I built three extra belts when you were healing!" Gracie exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, with an odd look.

"What? I thought that Donnie, Raph, and Leo would want some so they could shop and stuff withought wearing that heavy outfit." Gracie said, defending herself. Everyone shrugged. Gracie handed Donnie, Leo and Raph the belts.

"How do you work it?" Raph asked. Mikey stood.

"Put it on-" Mikey said, putting his on. His brothers followed this motion. "-then click the buckle, and you'll look human! I'll go first." Mikey said. He pressed his belt buckle. He now had orange hair, and orange shirt with a cat, jeans, and orange high tops.

"I'll go next." Donnie said. He pressed his belt buckled. He now had purple hair, a purple shiert with a chemistry set on it, jeans, and purple sneakers on.

"Me next." Raph said. He pressed his belt buckle. He now had red hair, and was wearing a red rebel shirt, ripped jeans, and red high tops.

"I'll go now." Leo said. He pressed his bely buckle. He now had blue hair, with a blue shirt, jeaans, and blue seakers.

"Now our turns!" Zoe said cheerfully. The girls all pressed their buckles at the same time.

Zoe now had black hair in a braid to the back, and was wearing a green tie-dye top, jeans, and green high tops.

Gracie now had black hair in a side braid, and was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt, jeans and green high tops.

Vanessa now had black hair straight, and was wearing a yellow shirt, ripped jeans, and yellow high tops.

Alex had black hair in a ponytail to the side, and was wearing a black tank-top, shorts, and black high-tops.

"Wow." Mikey said. Alex blushed.

"Well, shall we go get pizza?" Gracie asked.

"Yea. I'll buy." Donnie said.

"No! I will!" Ale said.

"No, I insist." Donnie said. Alex sighed.

"Fine. Lets go." Alex said. She saw Gracie was looking at Raph, Vanessa was looking at Donnie, and Zoe was looking at Leo.

A few minutes later, they were still in the lair. She then saw everyone looking at each other. Ale got frustrated and said:

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone looked at her.

"Can't you guys see who my girls like?" Alex asked.

"Gracie likes Raph, V likes Donnie, and Zo likes Leo!" Alex said. The guys looked at the crushees.

"You guys work this out, while me and Mikey gets pizza." Alex said.

"Okay. You and Mikey go on your first date, alone." Zoe said.

"See ya!" Alex said, and they left. Everyone left also, but to go on their own dates.

**Not going exactly planned, but... Oh well!**


	7. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
